EP 2 551 787 B1 discloses a device for safety-relevant input, comprising a display device with touch input, in particular by means of a touch screen, with an acquisition module for acquiring different touch inputs on the display; an image data line for transmitting image data from a computer unit to the display device, and a test unit connected to the image data line and connected to the acquisition module of the display device or to an additional acquisition module for selecting a monitoring region, wherein the monitoring region corresponds to that partial region, in which a touch input occurred; and which is adapted for generating a test code for that part of the image data which are to be displayed in the monitoring region, and for outputting resp. reading out the generated test code, in particular in view of initiating a safety-focused reaction.
So in prior art systems and methods for triggering safety actions from operator panels are known, but these known systems require hardware changes in standard operator panels if such standard operator panels are to be used for safety-related input. As a result, in prior art solutions significant additional efforts are often needed for modifications, e.g., in communication, interfaces, control part, etc. of standard operator panels to realize the functionality of triggering safety actions from such operator panels.